Wally's Return
by xWarriorFinaticx
Summary: It was several months since the day of Wally's disappearance. Artemis, now known as Tigress still mourns the loss of her beloved alongside her friends of the Justice League. He is believed to be dead, but is he?
1. The survival of a Hero (Introduction)

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to my VERY FIRST Fanfiction! :D I hope you guys will like it! Now, feel free to sit back, relax, And enjoy the chapter c: (This is a fanfiction of Wally *Kid flash* and Artemis from Young Justice.) ~Updated~**_

It was over a year since Wally's death. Artemis- Now Tigress, still mourns her beloved from his heroic passing, In fact, everyone in the Justice league, mourned their courageous friend. Most of all, Nightwing. Long after Dick had left his place in Mount Justice, he still resides somewhere in Gotham City. Roaming…..

Later in the day, Tigress had returned home from a long day of patrolling the city alongside Blue Beetle and Aqualad. There were no further traces of the Reach nor the Light, but they knew it wasn't the last they would see of them. She still had her suspicions, and knew something just wasn't right. All though she had seen it before her eyes, watched in horror, as Wally was evaporated by the Chrysalis' power, she just knew he couldn't be dead.. Taking off her mask, She looked into the vanity mirror and hung her head, a sigh of exasperation slipping from her lips. "Oh Wally…. Where are you?..." She murmured, placing a hand over her eyes as tears began to overrun her.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **The two speedsters darted around the icy cavern, Barry and Impulse leading their attempt to weaken the Chrysalis. "I think it just might be working!" Impulse claimed, turning his head towards the costumed male known as Flash. "Well, It's definitely slowing. But not stopping, though." Barry replied firmly, almost being grasped by minor doubts. "Even at our top speed, I'm not certain that only the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy-" He trailed off as another speedster joined in on the race. Kid Flash. "-Then how about the three of us?" "I may not be as fast you two, but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy. Besides, I can't let the new kid take all of the credit for saving the world!" Wally joked, giving a goofy grin. "Good man!" "So crash!" The other two speedies grinned. Each darting off and leaving him in the snow. "C'mon Wallman, you can do better than that!" He grunted to himself, pushing himself to his max.**_

 _ **Artemis and the gang had just arrived when the Chrysalis' energy began to magnetize itselves against Wally, yet none of them could clearly make out where it was going to."G'aaah!" He groaned painfully. This speedster only had seconds before he would be vaporized. "Hng!" Barry overheard the sudden grunts of his fellow speedy as the red and yellow suited relative managed to catch up. "Bart, we have to slow down more! Try to siphon off some of the energy that's attacking Wally." He spoke worriedly as he turned to his 'future' grandson.**_

" _ **Nhhh- It's no good Barry…. Awe man, Artemis is so gonna kill me for this. Ghh- And don't even get me started on Mom and Dad.." "Kid?!" "Just tell them… Okay?" He managed to murmur, only to seconds later vanish from his speeding spot. "Kid!" Barry called, reaching out his hand. But was too late and hung his head. Soon, did the chrysalis finally die out and the two finally gained a chance to slow down from their rapid pace. Both speedsters gasping for air.**_

" _ **Ha- They did it!" M'gann proclaimed happily, flying over to the speedies with the gang following behind. But as Artemis ran to find Wally, she was to no avail and turned her head, glancing at Barry. "Wait- Where's Wally?..." Having caught his breath, he lifted his head towards her and shook it, his gaze lowering to the ground as he got up onto his feet. "Artemis…." He began, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He wanted me to tell you…-" "No, N-no…." Artemis interrupted momentarily, tears swelling her eyes. "He loved you."**_

 _ **Unable to take it, the blonde collapsed to her knees, sobbing into her hands as M'gann rushed to her side. It was done… He was gone… But where?**_

Before she could continue her moment of sadness, her radio, sitting on the right side of her vanity, sounded a deep voice. _Aqualad. "Tigress? Come in Tigress!"_ Startled by the firm tone of her teammate, she quickly picked it up. "Aqualad! I'm here! What's the problem?" Artemis replied eagerly, her curiosity perked from Aqualad's serious tone. _"There is something that you need to hear. Meet us at the Watchtower, A.S.A.P! Aqualad, out."_ Dropping her radio, the blond was startled. Yet she shook it off almost immediately as she slipped on her mask again and dashed out of the door. _Please, God… Let this not be any bad news!_

Appearing at the Zaita tube entrance, the intercom voice gave her recognition. _"Tigress_ _, B07_ _."_ Quickly, she ran to the center of the room where everyone else stood, gathered before the computer. "I got here as fast I could! What's the problem guys?" She questioned, almost regretting she had asked. Aqualad stepped from the crowd, gesturing for everyone to clear themselves from in front of the computer face. She approached it, almost a look of shocked awe could be interpreted upon her face. "Tigress, there is something we found out this morning. -" He began as she turned around, confusion replacing the expression of shock as she looked to him. "What?"

Taking a deep breath, he quickly shook his head before he turned himself to the computer. "It's Wally.. He wasn't killed on the night we disarmed the Chrysalis. It turns out, the electric beams it produced were high watt teleportation beams." Tigress's eyes widened, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she stared at him. "Y-you mean…. He's alive?"

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, Just a temporary thing while I fix up the next few chapters of this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction's introduction, And all reviews, favorites are appreciated. Stay cool!**

 **~Krissi**


	2. Where's Nightwing?

_**Welcome back, my fellow YJ fans! I am awful sorry for the long wait on this chapter. School has been piling, and my Writer's block kept on attempting to interfere ^^"**_

 _ **BUT, now that it is here, sit back and relax! 3**_

Artemis stood there, for what felt like an eternity as thoughts raided her mind. Emotional tears staining her cheeks as they rolled down ominously. Only was she finally able to be shaken from thought as Aqualad continued his explanation. "When he was teleported by the electric beams, it's electricity put him into a temporary coma. Mostly resulted from the energy he'd lost and the electricity that attacked him." "Since he had been put into a coma all those days ago, it made us difficult to be able to track, Wally. But, thanks to Blue Beetle's help, we were finally able to detect his heat signatures in the speed force."

"The speed force?"

"We don't exactly know what it is for, yet. But it is a dimension where energy with speed properties are capable of being transported to."

Finally able to process everything that Aqualad explained, she collapsed to her knees as she began to sob with relief. A smile could be noticed upon her lips. M'gann and Zatanna made their way from the crowd and knelt down beside their friend, hugging her tightly. Able at last to control her sobbing tears, she quickly ran a hand across her cheeks. Lifting her head. "We will save him, right?"

"We will do anything to save him, Artemis. I can promise you that." Aqualad offered his comfort quickly, kneeling down and placed a hand upon her shoulder. A smile curling his lips.

Returning the smile, she wiped the remaining of her tears and got to her feet. Her two friends stepping back and gave Artemis a brief hug. Mumbling her gratitude to the two before turning quickly to face the Atlantian.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, the plan hasn't been made official yet, however, we do have an option that just might work."

Artemis tilted her head slightly with confusion, yet shook off the feeling almost instantly as she tried to guess what this 'option' might be. "So what is this option that you have in mind, Khalder?"

"First off, we will need someone that has the energy capable of being transporting into the speed force. It will be required if we are to rescue him, of course. And I think I know someone perfect for the job." Turning his head to Bart, the second 'Kid Flash', he continued. "But, we will need a way to get Wally out before any of us would end up trapped in the speed force, since I believe we would only have a limited amount of time to do so, if we were to open a portal to the dimension."

At this, Bart was confused for a moment when Aqualad first shot his glance toward his direction, until it finally registered in his mind, a little voice triggering him in an attempt to speed off in a pursuit of panic. "Me? Why me?" Bart whined, as Zatanna quickly grabbed a hold of the back of his suit with her magic, leaving him to hang just a foot above the ground with his legs attempting to speed away still. "Don't get me wrong, I love the guy! But, I'm just not in the mood for risking getting stuck in the speed force too." He added ignorantly, finally giving up his attempt of a speeding escape and crossed his arms as if a 5 year old not getting his way. Until moments later, his gaze was met with many shocked ones, quickly raising his hands as if surrendering."Guys, guys! I'm just kidding.. You know me, I was born for danger!" Bart quickly remarked, glancing at Artemis whom still held a gaze of doubt.

As he was finally let down, his panicked smile faded. Stepping closer to Artemis and placed a hand on her shoulder, offering a real smile this time. "Artemis, we'll bring back Wally. I just know it.. And, for whatever it's worth, I'm honored to be chosen to help save him." Bart murmured confidently, giving her a quick hug before turning back to the Atlantian.

Unable to hide a smile of gratitude, she turned to him as well. "So, now that's out of the way…." Artemis began, giving a humorous glance towards the speedster. "What do we do now?"

The silence overcame the room for several moments as Aqualad thought out his words carefully. Yet it was only a moment more before he finally lifted his head, his expression hardened by a serious tone. "We'll need Nightwing."


	3. Author's Note (Please read)

A/N: Hello there, my fellow Young Justice fans! I thank you all who have read / followed/ favorited / and reviewed my current chapters. I want to apologize how long it is taking me to bring out another chapter, but, school has been piling, and my writer's block keeps on coming back. x.x

Including, I've had far more important things come up that have been needing my help with, so it also limited my time to write. The last reason is: I keep on getting so many new ideas for fanfictions, and I've decided to one based on Aladdin. The first chapter of that story is still in progres, but, fear not. I am still hard at work trying to get the next chapter of Wally's Return to all of you, as soon as possible!

Just a little longer, my lovelies~ Thank you for your loyalty to this fanfict.


	4. Nightwing Revealed

**OH. MY. GOD - This took forever, which I am so sorry for! I know it hasn't been a month's period yet, but, I felt so terrible for leaving you guys in the dust over these 2-3 weeks. Most reason as to why, I feel so bad? Is because, I know how it feels to be left like that with a cliffhanger, and sometimes they end up not continuing the series after such a short break in.**

 **SO! Now that this chapter IS out, I hope you guys will enjoy! And I made it extra long for youuuuu~**

 **(updated)**

And so the team had assembled for their mission in finding Nightwing. The team consisted of Artemis, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Aqualad, and Flash.

"Come on you guys, we have no time to waste!" Artemis grimaced impatiently, hardly able to contain her anxiousness to find the lost team member, they knew and loved dearly. - "Alright, Alright, we're coming Artemis, keep your shoes on!" Replied Blue agitatedly, before turning back to Aqualad and finish calculating their coordinates. Megan rolled her eyes irritably towards the beetle armored man and walked towards her friend, sympathy glistening her expression as she settled a hand upon Artemis's shoulder and lifted her chin slightly. Giving a small smile to the saddened archer. "Artemis, it's okay. Blue was only being a pain."

"I know…. But, it still hurt.. I don't see how they can't see why I'm so anxious."

Megan shrugged slightly with a meager giggle. "That's men for you. Even the sweetest of them can be a little dense."

Running a hand across her nose quickly, she glanced up briefly. A vague chuckle able to be interpreted as she gave a small smile in return. "I guess you're right." Even after she confessed the martian's point to be of some truth, she still couldn't shake this mood and bowed her head; smile fading from her lips.

Sighing quietly to herself, Megan glanced down at the blond empathetically. "Artemis, what I am really wanting to say is, I know what it's like to lose the love of your life… The only thing different is, your not the one who caused the corruption between the relationship.." She trailed off a moment, biting her lip as if to fight back the tear jerking memories of how she basically attempted to manipulate Connor. However, she quickly shoved away the threatening thought and rose her gaze once more, casting another small smile. "Anyway.. I'm not going to let that happen to you, Artemis. You've already been through enough, and I'm sure this has been more of an addition than you have ever deserved to be weighed upon your life. We will save Wally, difficult or not."

Sniffing once, she casted a grateful glance towards the martian kneeled before her. Leaning in, and quickly hugged her. "Thank you, Megan. You've always been a true friend." She murmured, moments before breaking the hug and gazed at her completely, sympathy clouding her gaze. "And, Megan? I'm so sorry about what happened with you and Connor…. I just know it will turn out alright in the future. Because, I mean, hey, you deserve a brighter future too don't ya?" Artemis chuckled rhetorically before rising from her kneeled position, with the help of her martian companion.

Only noticing her assembled team was awaiting her at the portal way, Aqualad was gazing at her, and calling her. "Artemis! Are you coming?"

"O-Oh, yea, I'm coming!" She replied in a stammering manner, attempting to get all of her jumbled thoughts together. - Moments passed before she finally cleared her mind and turned to the martian behind her. A pleading look in her eyes. "Megan, would you please come with me? I'm sure we could use you!"

"Well… " She began, rubbing a hand behind her neck until a shaming thought crossed her mind. _Come on, you scaredy-cat! You already promised that we'd save Wally, so why would you be going back on that already?_ It shamed her terribly, and mentally slapped herself for even being iffy from the start. So smiling eagerly, she chuckled. "Oh, what the heck. Of course! Anything for my closest friend. I did promise I would anyway, didn't I?"

The two giggled for once, after a long while. It felt great! But…. Just as they were about to take off for Gotham City, a black haired masculine suddenly appeared just meters behind the two. His deep voice rumbling vaguely. "Megan, w-wait.. Please…"

The voice, she immediately recognized it and froze. _Connor?_ It astonished her to actually hear the man's voice calling her name. For once.. In so long. Ever since the incident between the two, he had been basically, trying to avoid her every time they were in chance of eye contact. - Lowering herself from her state of hovering, she turned silently to meet the icy gaze that stared at her. _Do I see, pleading in his eyes?_ Now this took her aback. He was never usually keen on expressing himself the way he is now. "What do you want, Connor?" She murmured quietly, shame threatening to overcome her as she faced him.

As the assembled team turned to see what the interruption was, Connor backed up a pace in embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck. "I-I just wanted to say… I hope you make it back safely.. A-And, good luck."

Megan failed to fight a blush that covered her features that was given upon Connor's words and rubbed her left arm with a hand before approaching him nervously, yet quickly threw herself at him into a hug. A tearful smile curling her lips as she whispered into his ear. "Thank you, Connor…"

Taken aback from the martian's sudden leap of faith, he momentarily shrugged off the feeling of surprise and returned the hug by draping his arms around her. Closing his eyes and murmured in return. "Of course.."

But, before she even dared let go from his embrace, she turned her head slightly. Attempting to face him as she was leaned in. "Will I be able to speak with you later? I have a lot that I need to get off my chest.. I mean, if that's okay with you.."

He listened carefully to the martian's embarrassed request, although his curiosity perked, he hinted to himself of what she may be speaking of. Merely nodding. "Sure.."

"Thank you, Connor! I'll see you then?" She murmured aloud, slowly breaking from his embrace and faced him. Only to find his smiling expression.

"It's a date." Grinning briefly, he gave her a little pat on the shoulder before backing up. Watching as she levitated into the air, and gave a quick wave.

Artemis watched as the two parted ways, hardly able to disguise the smile that curled her lips in joy for her close friend. _Looks like things are finally looking up…_ She thought pleasantly as she turned to follow after her levitating companion, hardly able to contain her speed as she broke into a run after the 5, as she dashed through the zaita tube, a thought of pleading hope entering her racing mind:

 _I'm coming, Wally! Please, try to hold out a little longer….. For me.. For us..._

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

(Haha, A and W for you know who :3)

It was just past 9 o' clock, when the team had arrived at Gotham City. It's city lights glistening beautifully beneath the starry sky as they sneaked within the darkness of the city's shadows. Rarely revealing their suited figures from the darkness the city alleys provided, and backway streets as they searched ominously for the familiar figure of their friend.

Blue hovered just barely over the ground as he activated his 5 mile radius scanner, scanning each direction of the team. Just as he rounded the direction of the alley way they followed, his scanner went off into a beeping fit as he hit the southern direction of the city.

Artemis glanced cluelessly towards the pondering beetle, cocking her head slightly as she was finally given a vague clue. "What does it mean, Blue?" She asked quickly, stepping forward a few paces as she eyed the implanted device.

"It means, my scanner picked up Nightwing's trail!" He replied eagerly, returning the gaze meagerly moments after. Artemis lit up with this hope that released the knot in her stomach, and she turned to her teammates and gave an excited grin. "Come on you guys!" She said extrovertedly, immediately following after Blue in his pace as he hovered swiftly into the air. The others following behind silently, yet it wasn't hard to tell their spirits had lifted as well.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

Artemis leaped swiftly from box to box, as they entered an old ship yard. Boxes and stones (An almost too natural site around these places) stacked or lightly scattered across the eerie yard as far as the eye could see in this darkness. The mere help of the few lights that towered above the team only gave a help's portion as it glistened faintly down upon the hard floor below.

As she skipped from each box she came across, her lifted spirit didn't even dare weigh down as thoughts whirled into her mind. Excitement about the chance of rescuing Wally, but only then did fear snag in as she was suddenly appealed to the obstacles ahead. It was just in time did Blue skid to a halt in his flight and turned immediately with a holar, "Stop!"

Artemis too, was caught by surprise and nearly tripped as she attempted to halt upon the uneven crates. "What is it, Blue?" She asked with a gasp, regaining her balance and jumped from the crate she stood upon.

"We're here…" He murmured, eyeing his implanted device that gave off rapid beeps. He quickly muted it as he gave a signal of silence to his teammates as he scanned for any sign of movement amongst the stacked crates that lined the wall of the nearby alleyway, just meters ahead of the group.

A shaded figure moved swiftly amongst the stacks before them, clearly to have been caught by the team's attention. It was only moments into a minute as Artemis eyed the figure in curiosity; when the mysterious figure relished from it's shadowed borders, the man revealed caught them off guard. Leaving Blue with wide eyes and a gapped jaw, while the others, along with Artemis stood aside. A look of astonishment upon their faces. The only movement that was dared, was by Aqualad; his eyes locked as he stepped forward.

"Nightwing….."

 **Cliff-hangeeeerrrrrrrr! Sorry for leaving you guys like that, but hey, a story's gotta have drama, doesn't it? X3 However, I don't doubt that this chapter will be updated in the near future, so if you all have any ideas or things like that, feel free to pm me about it and we can discuss it! Thank you my lovely readers, and have a blessed day!**


	5. Author's Absence and Sneak Peak!

~Afternoon and evening, my beloved YJ fans!

tI am posting this with my most sincere apology for leaving you guys on that cliffhanger for so long. And to make up for my sudden absence, I will have an EXTRA long chapter out by this weekend, if not any later than Monday! I hope you guys are excited, cause I know I am!

Reasoning of absence:

School has been piling up earlier than I expected and I haven't had a break from the flood of schoolwork ever since Summer ended. With that piling up onto my schedule, I've had absolutely no time to put in more effort into the next chapter of Wally's Return. Including, I will have to delay the production of the Aladdin fanfiction majorly since of course, my YJ fans must be my top priority in this! Because of my business, I had to get back into the mood of Young Justice before I could begin writing again so that also had a contribution to the time period of my absence. You all know what I'm talkin' about right? ^^"

Anyway, now that I am finally back and into the swing of things, I should have plenty more time to supply you guys with more YJ bliss! And believe me, things are going to get pretty heavy from here. B) Here's a little sneak peak into a much further chapter that I've put a little progress into (so I could have a headstart on getting chapters to ya'll faster) :

 **(Several Weeks later….)**

 **** **Arousing from a messy bed, a blonde head poked out from beneath the quilted covers, her hair draped down the side of her face in a messy manner as she glanced around the quiet room until her gaze fell upon a large figure that snoozed beside her; it's arm draped around the back of the pillow from where she once laid. Giving a toothy smile of amusement, she bent down and gave a gentle peck on the red head's cheek before slipping from the bed. Stepping in front of the vanity mirror just aside of Artemis's bed, she rubbed a hand against her throbbing forehead. Boy was she sore! Ever since two days ago, she had been having sudden morning sickness and aches in places she never in touched; it was starting to concern her.** _ **Have I come down with something? Might I really be sick?**_ **She attempted to reason with herself once more, although she had already been checked for any symptoms of Flu, Stomach bugs, or even just a common cold when she was last visiting at her Doctor's office.**

 _ **Geez, first that incident with the Brain and his mangy sidekicks, now this?**_ **Artemis suppressed a sigh of agitation as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She had a nagging suspicion of what it could be, but fearful doubt swept over her by even thinking of the possibility.** _ **There is no sense in hiding from the possibility, Artemis. It'll only make it worse for yourself!**_ **She scolded herself, turning from the vanity. Exhaling, she made her way into the bathroom and opened up the side drawer that settled just aside of the bathroom door; pulling out a small white and pink box and opened it up, revealing a thermometer like item. Curiosity and fear nagged at her at the same time as she glanced at the item.** _ **Come on, Artemis, pull it together! It'll be alright either way, right?...**_ **Attempting to soothe her uneasy thoughts, she took in a deep breath and closed the door, taking the pregnancy test in her left hand from the drawer.**

 **(About 15 minutes later..)**

 **It was done, she had finished taking the test. But her anxiety still sent shivers up her spine as she settled the stick on the sink upside down, both excited and fearful of the result that may await her on the other side of the test. Suppressing an anxious sigh, she reached for the test stick with a hesitant hand and slowly turned it over. Picking it up, she rose it to her gaze and she stared at it for a few heart beats until the stick dropped from her hand and to the floor as she quickly cupped her hands to her mouth; her eyes wide in mixed emotions as she stared into the mirror. Her gaze reflecting disbelief as she glanced down at the pregnancy test that laid at her feet.**

Excited now, huh? 030 What do you think the result might've been? Might've come back negative, or even positive. Until the magic result is revealed, I hope you guys can bear with me! I swear to my own honor that I am working as fast as possible!

Thanks for sticking with me,

-Krissi G.


End file.
